


Addiction

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Jasico - My Guilty Pleasure [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bittersweet, Drunken Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet at the Bar, Strangers Fall In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: There was a hazy, shadowy aura lingered around him, it was both warm and appealing, but cold and uninviting at the same time. A silent challenge that dared anyone to come close to him and try to break those special, invisible walls.The unique beauty somewhat fell into the category of unisex, with all the red and black shades that were captivating but not seducing, unintentionally hypnotizing and intriguing. Two words flashed in Jason’s mind, perfectly fit to describe the boy’s appearance:Fallen Angel.





	Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Pulchritudinous** (adj.) breathtaking, heartbreaking beauty._

#  **Addiction.**

…

Jason met the strange boy at a night club. The entrance price was high and quite extravagant because that club only opened for people in the upper classes, anyone who was obviously wealthy enough to afford its price, and elite prostitutes. Jason was the first type, and he wasn’t sure the boy was the second or the third type.

But who cared, when they’re drowning in alcohol, dancing and relaxing under the dim light of a sinful night, with the boisterous sound and blasting music from huge speakers bombed the air, and any heart can accelerate with an aching rhythm just because of a captivating glance directed at its owner.

Jason couldn’t tell what’s exactly the color of the boy’s hair, because the bordeaux, darkened red light blended so well with the shade of his hair, melting into a ghostly opaque color. The pale porcelain skin seemed like it was faintly rimmed in a bizarre glow. Well-sculptured nose and soft, enticing lips tinted with the seducing crimson shade of _Bloody Mary_. Long, delicate fingers were loosely holding a half-empty cocktail glass, while the fingers on the other hand were making disjointed notes of a melody on the glass surface of the bar. He was sitting there, half-immersing in the drunken, lascivious party, half-looking like he was wandering alone in a different, unfamiliar, personal world.

Jason knew he’s not the only person who paid attention to the boy. His alluring beauty was powerful enough to make everyone cast a glance at him at least once, and he could go to any bar or club without bringing money because there will always have someone who’s more than willing to pay for his drink in exchange for a short frivolous talk. There was a hazy, shadowy aura lingered around him, it was both warm and appealing, but cold and uninviting at the same time. A silent challenge that dared anyone to come close to him and try to break those special, invisible walls.

The unique beauty somewhat fell into the category of unisex, with all the red and black shades that were captivating but not seducing, unintentionally hypnotizing and intriguing. Two words flashed in Jason’s mind, perfectly fit to describe the boy’s appearance: _Fallen Angel._

The blond suddenly felt an intense curiosity about the reasons why this boy was willing to cut off his wings.

Inhaling deeply, he walked close to the boy and sat down on the vacant seat next to him, “Hey, I’d like to ask you a question. Cat and dog, which one do you prefer?”

 _“May I buy you a drink?”_ seemed unnecessary. _“You’re so beautiful.”_ could sound repetitive and superfluous, the stranger might hear it too many times before already. _“What’s your name?”_ – only a complete amateur would say that. _“Hello, nice to see you here, my name is…”_ – eliminated for the same reason with the one before. _“Hey beauty/ sexy, do you want to spend this night with me?”_ way too rude and somewhat perverted. _“Do you like the atmosphere in here?”_ was in a huge need of salt. _“You’re here alone or with friends?”_ – well, bye-bye there, coward. _“Is your father a thief? Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”_ – someone might say it’s the ultimate pickup line, but Jason’s hunch made him know it just won’t work with this boy. Some other choices were all eliminated for various reasons. So eventually, the blond settled down with such a _coming-out-of-nowhere_ question.

But hey, you can’t judge him if it worked. The stranger’s eyes locked at Jason’s for a moment, and his heart skipped a beat at that. “Well, I choose cats. How about you?”

 _He’s interested_ , Jason can’t help but grin like an idiot at the question, “I prefer dogs, actually. But cats are lovely too.”

“I think I’m not surprised with your choice,” the boy replied, his voice had a foreign accent, but it’s mellifluous and pleasant to hear nonetheless, “You look like an extrovert, out-going personality type. Dogs suit you well.”

“Cats are quite egotistic and they act all high-and-mighty, but in reality they have a special insolent atmosphere around them, and they’re attractive because of that. And actually cats could understand their owners pretty well, but most of the time they choose to ignore just because they could.”

“Well, that sounds like me,” the stranger’s lips raised into a smirk. “I don’t like humans, and I usually ignore most of them too.”

Jason grinned with interest when he signed the bartender and asked for an _Elixir of Love_.

“So what’s different about me that made you notice?”

“A strange person with a unique way to start a conversation. It’s highly unlike a normal human, and it’s quite silly, to be honest.”

“Silly as it sounds, but it succeeded,” Jason shrugged, and he didn’t feel like the boy’s words were an insult at all.

“Yeah, because it’s quite a long time since the last chance I met such a handsome idiot like you.”

“Maybe I’m an idiot because I have to admit that I’m interested in you just at first glance directed at me. It was special.” Jason took the glass of cocktail from the bartender and sipped a bit. He scowled because of the bold sweetness he could feel when the liquid ran down his throat. It might because of the Rhum wasn’t the light kind that he’s used to.

The boy raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you say it’s captivating, or beautiful? What does ‘special’ mean?”

“You might hear that from so many people before so I don’t feel I need to repeat it,” putting the cocktail on the glass surface, Jason smiled. “It’s special because you’re half-immersed in this extravagant atmosphere, but on the other hand, you look like you’re in your own isolated world. I was drawn to it, naturally and subconsciously.”

“So… what do you think about that ‘isolated world’ of mine?”

The boy asked with mild interest, and Jason thought for some seconds before he replied.

“I’m not sure. Maybe… old heaven that you were there once before you clipped your own wings and decided to fall into this chaotic world?”

“Oh Gods, you’re being sappy and distasteful. Don’t make me lose my interest that soon,” the boy grimaced.

Jason laughed, “ _Oh Gods?_ And you look like the kind of person that doesn’t believe in any religions?”

“Just a phrase,” the boy pursed his lips, leaning forward to play with the cravat hanging loosely in front of Jason’s shirt. “Hey, gentleman, tell me more about yourself. Who were you and where were you from before you stepped inside this place?”

“Do you want to follow me back to find out?” The blond winked.

The strange boy smirked at that, “Can you guarantee that it will be interesting?”

“Oh, you’ll have to decide yourself. But I could promise that you wouldn’t be disappointed.”

“So you lead the way. Idiots are usually optimistic after all.”

The boy shrugged and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Jason’s lips. The sweetened flavour of Rhum, the delicate fragrance of champagne, the light bitterness of wine mixed so well together to create such a burning taste of luscious poison.

_Jason started to believe in a thing called love at first sight._


End file.
